Cheetah
by Elenis
Summary: Un fic sobre Tarzán y Jane, y la vida en la selva. Sí, de cuando en cuando, me gusta un poco de angustia. Atención: hay algo que puede ser considerado zoofilia. Si os molesta, no lo leáis ;)


Cheetah

**_CHEETAH_**

**_por Elenis  
[loli_jackson@hotmail.com][1]_**

z **Clasificación:** _ Relato / Drama / Mesuenan_ (Ver [ leyenda][2] de la clasificación)

z **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del mito internacional de Tarzán pertenecen a yo qué sé quién, pero no a mí, desde luego. La historia contiene _zoofilia_, si es que puede llamarse así. Eso sí, nada gráfico.

Hasta que _ella_ llegó. 

_Nobi laashi. Laashi._ Jamás habría podido imaginarlo. De pronto, apareció allí, envuelta en extraños atuendos y con una brizna de la horrible flor roja en su mano. Había miedo en sus ojos. _Laashi._ Estaba toda mojada, como si se hubiera caído al río o hubiese estado danzando bajo la tormenta del día anterior. 

Ella la recordaba perfectamente, esa imagen, pese a que la bola luminosa ya había descendido y estaba a punto de echarse a dormir sobre las montañas del horizonte. _Iik._ Se había quedado quieta, a la vez horrorizada y fascinada, sin poder desviar los ojos de tan extraña visión, todo su cuerpo en espera. 

Y entonces él se había dejado caer del Gran Árbol. Él, que siempre llevaba a todos a la ruina por su curiosidad, por su forma de ser temeraria y diferente, y que luego se las apañaba para arreglar las cosas. Él, al que ella admiraba y amaba y deseaba por encima de todo, precisamente por esas cualidades. En aquel momento deseó que no las tuviera. 

El recuerdo de aquella vez persistía, no se borraba, había quedado tallado dentro de ella. Se tapaba los oídos. Se tapaba los ojos. Se revolcaba por el barro. Pero seguía dentro. Seguía ahí.

Todo había ido bien, hasta que _ella_ llegó. 

**_La amo. Sé que la amo porque ella es todo lo que soy yo. Es como si mirara mi propio reflejo en el agua. Nunca antes esto había ocurrido. La amo. _**

**_Pero esta noche, mientras se despoja una a una de sus ropas con una dulce sonrisa, sometiéndome con sus ojos, domándome con la lentitud de sus movimientos, sé que no puedo fingir más. Yo era, soy, el Gran Mono Blanco. Pertenezco a este lugar. Y soy de Ella. Soy de cada hierba que pisan mis pies, de cada árbol que trepo, y de Ella. La única que me entiende, la única que siempre me ha tenido. _**

**_Sigo en este sendero porque no se me han ofrecido otros. La amo a ella porque sí, porque no tengo otra opción, nunca me dejaron elegir. Pero Ella, mi Hariem, ¡mi amiga!, tiene todo lo que yo no tengo. Esta noche ya no puedo ocultar mi deseo. _**

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sufriendo en silencio su dolor, viéndole alejarse de ella, durmiendo de nuevo con el resto del clan? El pelo de Mordok comenzaba a grisear cuando ella se deslizó por primera vez entre las sombras, para echarse a dormir con el resto de las hembras. Ahora Mordok tenía toda la barba gris. 

Él la ayudó. La ayudó a quedarse. Le construyó un refugio cerca del Gran Árbol, de aquel lugar sagrado donde él y ella se habían unido tantas veces; con trozos de madera, como él sabía. Y _ella_ volvió con más extraños artefactos y se instaló allí como una más... cuando la barba del gran Mordok, su padre, empezaba a ponerse gris. 

Incluso él había venido a pedirle disculpas. 

No llores, mi Hariem, había gruñido, de nuevo en su lenguaje, no en aquella jerga complicada que usaba _ella_. Consolándola entre sus tibios brazos. Mi Hariem, tú eres mía, sólo mía, yo sólo te quiero a ti. Pero ella necesita cuidados, mi Hariem. Y estoy obligado a dárselos, es honor, obligación. 

Y ella chillaba, de dolor y de rabia: sabía, y él también, que esa maldita visitante y su mono guardaban una relación especial, un vínculo indestructible al que ella no estaba autorizada a entrar. Eran iguales. Eran de la misma raza. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pretendido fingir él? Los cabellos de Mordok eran entonces negros como la oscuridad... 

_**La oigo gritar. La oigo mientras me remuevo y me revuelvo y la penetro, exactamente igual que como hacía con Ella. Ella también gritaba, y yo nunca sabía si era de dolor o de placer. Tampoco lo sé ahora. Me habla, pero no sé lo que dice. La sostengo por los cabellos, no quiero que vuelva a mirarme, si lo hace, puedo darme por muerto; porque con sus ojos me civiliza, me hace más suyo aún, suyo y de su mundo, y yo quiero pertenecer a la selva.**_

Al principio, ella la huía. No quería encontrársela porque la odiaba, le repugnaba y le fascinaba, a partes iguales. Luego comenzó a observarla en secreto, como aquella primera vez que llegó; la vio dormir, lavarse, comer. No cazaba ni recogía hierbas. Se alimentaba de extrañas hojas que sacaba de un objeto que llevaba consigo, y hacía que él cazase para _ella_. 

Cuando el disco luminoso se estaba poniendo, él llegaba con la comida. _Ella_ siempre le estaba esperando. Había una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella les miraba a escondidas; él lo sabía. Y la primera vez que _ella_ le besó, él desvió los ojos, desconcertado, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ella escondida. 

No pudo soportarlo. Gritó de rabia y huyó, deslizándose entre las hierbas. Subió al Árbol Rojo y se dejó caer desde una rama... pero no resultó herida. El líquido rojo no manchó su piel. Ella había esperado verse envuelta en líquido rojo, que quitara esas imágenes de su cabeza, que la hiciera dormir. Pero no fue así.

Él y _ella_ la cuidaron durante días. Envolvieron su pata con tejidos extraños y la acostaron en lugares fríos e inseguros. Él iba de un lado a otro de la cabaña, nunca se acercaba a ella, pero tampoco salía de allí. _Ella_ ponía su horrorosa mano blanca sobre el hombro de él y le hablaba afectuosamente. 

Su mono, su Hariem, había dejado de serlo. Ahora era el Hariem de _ella_. 

**_Llora, tendida en la cama. Yo estoy de pie, mirando por la ventana, temblando y cansado. Quiero aullar. Quiero volver a gritar como sabía. Pero hasta eso se me ha olvidado. _**

**_-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- continúa diciendo entre sollozos -. ¿Por qué? _**

**_Aprieto los labios y descargo un puñetazo sobre la pared. _**

**_-Tengo que volver. _**

**_-¿Qué dices? _**

**_-No soy un hombre, Jane- me acerco a ella y se tapa con la sábana, temerosa -. Yo no soy un hombre. Puede que naciera hombre, pero ya no lo soy. _**

**_-¡Eres un hombre, Tarzán! _**

**_-¡No lo soy!- me entran unas súbitas ganas de estrangularla. Pero no puedo. La quiero. _**

**_Bajo los ojos. Ella sorbe las últimas lágrimas. Se acerca hacia mí poco a poco y pone su mano en mí. _**

**_-Tarzán- dice en el lenguaje de la Civilización, el que me enseñó a usar -. Tú no eres un animal. Fuiste criado entre ellos, pero no lo eres. Acéptalo. Siempre fuiste diferente a ellos. _**

**_Algo húmedo quiere salir de mis ojos mientras ella pronuncia estas palabras. Me hacen daño por dentro. _**

**_-Pronto volveremos- dice ella -. No te preocupes más. _**

**_Una gota rueda por mi mejilla. La miro a los ojos. _**

**_-Jane- mi voz suena rara -. La amo. _**

Planeó su estrategia perfectamente durante aquel tiempo en el que tuvo que quedarse en la cabaña. Aunque _ella_ no se diera cuenta, la tenía siempre en la cabeza. Lo que no sabía era cuándo la llevaría a cabo. 

_Ella_ la cuidó con fingido afecto, aplicando a su pata líquidos extraños y dándole de comer. Ella escupía la comida que le daba; no la quería. Entonces _ella_ la encerró en un lugar oscuro. Lloriqueó, esperando que alguno de sus hermanos la oyese y viniera a rescatarla. Pero ninguno vino. 

Ella les había decepcionado a todos haciéndole a él su Hariem. Ahora le pagaban con la misma moneda. 

En una de las ocasiones que _ella_ vino a cambiarle el agua, creyó distinguir una mirada de desafío en sus ojos. Desvió los suyos. De pronto, entró él; se sentó a su lado, la abrazó, la acarició, la mimó como solía hacer antes. _Ella_ salió de allí. Él intentó explicarse: Ella dice que es mejor así. Amiga mía, pertenecemos a mundos distintos. Yo no soy de tu raza. Tenemos que dejarlo todo. 

Sentía su erección presionando contra su vientre y ardía por sentirle dentro de ella. Pero él se apartó. La dejó ir y se quedó con _ella_ en la cabaña. 

Fue la última vez que le vio. 

_**-¿Estás diciendo que te la tirabas?- aúlla Jane, con los ojos muy abiertos -. ¿Que follabas con un animal?**_

Trepó al Gran Árbol sin esfuerzo. _Ramaram_. No sentía su cuerpo poseído por el miedo. 

Se sorprendió de no encontrarle allí. _Ella_ estaba sola, con el escaso pelo revuelto a las luces de flor roja que alumbraban el lugar. La bola luminosa hacía mucho que se había ocultado. 

En cuanto la vio, comenzó a gritar. Ella no entendió nada de lo que decía, pero parecía muy exaltada. Sus ojos tenían rastros de rojo. De pronto la empujó. Se dejó hacer. _Ella_ se inclinó y la tomó por la nuca. Eso no. 

Se revolvió y la mordió. _Ella_ chilló de nuevo. Se apartó y de este modo dejó el paso libre a donde ella quería llegar. _Ramaram_. Cruzó la escasa distancia enseguida, tomó un objeto de la pared y se volvió a mirarla. 

_Ella_ estaba quieta. Notó el pánico que emanaba de su cuerpo. Se había quedado aterrorizada al ver lo que sostenía en la mano; ella sabía que eso eran los dientes de él, lo que él usaba para cazar, para comer. Para hacer correr líquido rojo. Lo sabía perfectamente.

Y, también, le había visto emplearlo.

**_El grito de Jane me sorprende, incluso desde donde estoy situado, cerca de la Cascada. Suena muy fuerte. _**

**_Me deslizo por la liana y comienzo a correr. Jane grita de nuevo. Son gritos desgarrados de auxilio. No pienso en nuestra pelea de hoy. Simplemente sé que tengo que ayudarla. _**

**_Sorteo el Arroyo, trepo a un árbol y prosigo mi camino de rama en rama. Llego al Gran Árbol. Me dejo caer sobre el techo de la cabaña y entro por una ventana. _**

**_-¡Jane!- rujo. _**

**_Jane yace manchada de sangre en el suelo, con los ojos mirando a algún punto impreciso. Ella está a su lado. Con mi cuchillo de matar tigres. _**

**_Nos sostenemos la mirada durante largo tiempo. Luego Ella se acerca a mí. Doy un paso atrás. Finalmente, deja caer el cuchillo al suelo y – lanzándome una última mirada de súplica – se marcha de allí. _**

**_Yo me arrodillo junto al cadáver. Jane... mi Jane, la única de mi especie, asesinada por mi Amiga, mi Hariem, Aquélla a la que más quiero. Ella. _**

**_Y sin embargo, lo único que siento es liberación. Y un punzante dolor entre las piernas. _**

**_Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y grito, con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones: _**

**_-¡CHEETAH! ¡CHEE-TAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH...!_**

**FIN**

6 Septiembre 2000

z Volver a [**Ansurbamtijonia**][3]

z Volver al [**Web Empire**][4]

z Emilín: [**_loli_jackson@hotmail.com_**][1] +

   [1]: mailto:loli_jackson@hotmail.com
   [2]: ../index.html#leyenda
   [3]: ../
   [4]: ../../



End file.
